


Harbour

by CNorten



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNorten/pseuds/CNorten
Summary: 牙莉狱警Damon x RNR明星Liam其实是友情向（？）ooc 离谱的搞笑段子 清水 能接受在看
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher
Kudos: 1





	Harbour

“...摇滚明星Liam Gallagher醉酒后因与球迷产生争执，在某酒吧大打出手后再次拘禁...”  
Liam狠狠的盯着头上那块液晶显示屏，恨不得把它给砸了。从刚刚身边一块儿吃饭的狱友就在用嘲讽的眼神看着他，有的还在小声讨论那个招摇的摇滚明星也有今天。是的，他的确和那个球迷起了争执，但任由哪个球迷说了自己喜欢的球队坏话都会生气的吧，Liam觉得自己没有错，明明是那个人太过分了，说话太过了，揍他一拳根本不为过，更何况是多打几拳。  
他戳了戳那并不好吃的饭菜，Liam来到这里第二天就想念以前自己抱怨过不好吃的三明治了，至少里面还有块火腿肉（比这里的好吃）。他还想念自己平时睡的那张又宽又软的大床，说真的演出时做的大巴车的座位虽然硬，但都比这里的床舒服多了。  
但他还得在这里呆将近一个月的时间。

还没把餐盘里的饭菜吃完就结束了午餐时间，Liam跟着其他人一起回到那个冰冷又阴森都地方，原本这个时候他应该躺在舒服的沙发上再来点饭后水果的。  
他离房间里的其他人远远的，蹲在靠近铁杆的角落附近，看着外面的狱警无聊的走来走去。  
“喂，你们这样不无聊吗！”Liam耐不住了，大声问了句，不过狱警根本没理他。  
Liam又扔了几块门框附近的小石子，试图打到站在对面的狱警身上，但石头还是落在对方脚前不远处。  
他快无聊死了，但他也不敢去招惹和他共处一室的其他人，看起来就很不好惹。  
利亚姆在那里呆了一整个下午，中午没吃多少东西，他直到外面完全黑下来才吃上饭。那是夏天啊，又热又闷，夜晚来的又长，各种不适再加上胃中没多少事物，把他差点饿晕过去。

Liam被送回牢房时，看守他们的又换了一波人。吃完饭时间也不早了，接近九点，大部分人也躺床上准备睡觉，Liam闲不住，又蹲在今天下午的那个位置，看着对面新来的狱警。  
和Liam一个房间的人中有个看他不爽好久了，他来这时间比Liam长多了，也知道晚上干这事根本没人管，于是他从床上爬起，随后走到Liam身旁，挑衅的说了句，“听说你和球迷打架入狱了？真厉害！不过最后也没打过对方吧？摇滚明星？”  
Liam没理他，继续呆在他的角落里。  
那人倒是急了，“我说你不会是个胆小鬼吧，敢不敢和我打一场？”又悄悄凑到他耳边说了句，“你们曼城粉就这么弱吗？架都不敢打！”  
Liam接着就往他下巴来了一拳，那人没反应过来就打了个趔趄，差点直接撞上后面的墙把脖子给折了。

栏杆外的狱警是这周新来的，叫Damon Albarn。今天刚被调过来看着对面这群小混混，上司和他说他负责的区域的都不是狠角色，但他总感觉对方一拳就能把自己撂倒在地不省人事...  
他隔着铁栏杆，看着阴影下那个留着略长头发的人，他觉得这人挺眼熟的，似乎在哪儿见过，但一时半会有想不起来，直到有人来挑衅他，骂骂咧咧的用他听不太懂的口音骂了一顿那个挑事的混混。  
Damon想起来了，这不就他经常能在电视上看到的摇滚明星Liam Gallagher？他怎么来这儿了？  
Damon刚来没什么经验，一般老狱警遇到这事都不管的。看到摇滚明星被挑衅引发打架斗殴事件后他马上就报告了情况，把附近的狱警都喊过来一起处理局面。当他用钥匙打开铁门时，那个挑衅Liam的人已经从地上爬起来了，他挥了挥拳头，想冲上去再给Liam来一拳。Liam也摆出了要战斗的姿势，两个拳头抵在胸前，就等着给对方脸上再挂点彩了。  
“你们！别打了！”Damon见这俩马上又要打起来，赶紧跑到中间隔开两个人，但两个人根本没有放弃的打算。看了看对方那个壮汉，Damon想或许拦住Liam会容易点，在两个人马上就要冲过来时Damon一把抱住Liam，把他拦在自己后面，但Damon被那个壮汉误伤了，他能感受到自己的内脏有在狠狠的翻腾，眩晕和恶心一阵阵的传来。  
“你他妈给我松手！”Liam没挨着拳头，但兴头上被拦住也十分不爽，挣扎着想离开Damon。  
“不行！我不能让你们继续打了！”Damon快疯了，他现在后背疼的要死，但叫来的狱警怎么没一个过来帮忙的，妈的。“不能打了！松手你会被打的！”  
“我——他妈的，松手！这又不关你事，这混蛋太欠揍了我不把他揍的在地上哭我他妈就不是Liam Gallagher！！！”Liam像是猛牛一样不停的向前冲撞，Damon实在是拦不住，最后还是被破了防，Liam接着就从他怀里抽身了。  
但两个人谁都没想到接下来的事。

Liam脑子里只有把那个人揍的在地上哭爹喊娘，却没在意他将要跨过的是什么。  
他被Damon绊倒了，然后还连带着把对方给撂倒了，不仅如此，他特么还亲上那个狱警了。  
而且正好嘴对嘴。  
行吧，Liam从来都没想过和一个自己完全不认识的男的亲上，之前他都是和他哥，或者和关系不错的朋友，他不怎么在意那些吻，反正是自愿的。  
Damon比Liam还懵，怎么那个摇滚明星就这么直接被自己绊倒了，自己还亲了对方，但说真的Damon觉得Liam可能是他亲过的男人里感觉最好的了，软软的，让他想到棉花糖。  
两个人以非常尴尬的姿势对视了一会儿，反应了一会儿，Liam立马从地上爬起来，“你...F——”那个词在嘴里卡了好久，最后还是没说出来。  
其他人，包括Damon叫来的狱警同事和那位壮汉，没有一个想到会是以这种方式结束了斗殴。也不知从哪儿开始的笑声，越来越大。Damon恨不得找个地洞钻进去，虽然他根本什么也没做。

在这个牢房的一个月里，Liam不止一次被问“上次亲你的那个是你的小男友吗？”“怎么不来看你啦？”“快点打架再把那个小狱警叫来啊？”  
这些破事搞的他心烦。在这里他没地方唱歌，没法喝酒，没有美女可睡，也没他哥陪他小打小闹。但也有好的一面，这一个月也没见到过那个狱警，尴尬的事少了很多。后来Liam想了下，其实那人长的还挺好看，但看起来也不是多壮实，怎么想的来当狱警了。

出狱那一天，Noel专门来接的Liam，当时他们关系还好，没那么僵。Noel就站在门口，等着Liam出来。  
Liam的头发在进来时就被剪短了，那标志性的长发变成了短短的但摸上去很柔软的短发。离开这里时已经长了不少，摸起来手感不错。  
Liam迈着标志性的步伐，就冲着门口走，心里想着特么可算自由了我今晚一定要喝个烂醉，去他妈的监狱。他看到门口站了个人，看上去有点眼熟，似乎在哪儿见过。走进一看，是那个一个月前误打误撞亲上的狱警，但他到现在也不知道他到底叫什么。  
他没有犹豫，上来就冲着Damon来了一拳。  
Noel就在门口，目睹了这莫名其妙的一切，一边想自己弟弟是不是在监狱脑子待傻了，一边打了个电话联系警察来处理这场无厘头的闹剧。  
最后Noel亲自把Liam送回监狱了。不过这次就关了一天。

自从上次在门口执勤被Liam莫名打了一拳后，Damon就辞掉了他的工作，目前靠着失业补助金生活，每天找点小零工干，勉强维持着日子。  
某天结束工作后，Damon突然收到了一封陌生来电，可能是前几天联系的工作有着落了？Damon想着就接通了电话。  
“嘿，你是Damon Albarn?”传声筒另一侧的声音听起来很熟悉，有很浓的口音，但Damon一时半会没反应过来是谁。  
“是的，请问您是联系我工作的人吗？”Damon说。  
“嗯？你在说什么？”对面的人也明显懵了，“兄弟，你听不出来我是谁？”  
“听不太出来。...等等你是Liam？！”  
Damon这一个月里常常能看到Liam的新闻，在出狱后他又踏上了巡回演出的路途，忙的要命。每次接受采访都能看到他带着酷酷的墨镜做出些让人感觉有点冒犯的动作，但他觉得挺可爱的。  
他用之前工资买了Oasis的《Definitely Maybe》，那盘CD他听了一遍又一遍，睡不着的时候就翻出来，一首又一首的听，就这样过去了一整个夜。他想会有那么多人喜欢Liam也不是没有道理，他的歌声是那样充满希望与朝气，对那个时代的青年们来说就像是穿过层层乌云的光。他不止一次被Liam的歌声鼓励。

奇妙的重逢让Damon有精神恍惚的感觉，前一秒他还是为工作发愁的普通人，下一秒就和摇滚明星坐在不起眼的小酒吧角落一起喝酒。  
Liam点了好多酒，他说这是请他的，因为上次那拳让他现在过的这么惨，有点不好意思。他用粗短的手指揉了揉自己又开始留长的头发，托着腮看着对面这个和自己年龄看起来差不多的人。  
“你当时是怎么想的去做狱警的？”Liam问。  
“我是学艺术的...可能是出于这个原因，想去换个没太有人了解的环境取取材？”  
“取材取材，然后就占了我便宜，我可亏了。"Liam摊了摊手，用那双不停转动的眼睛看着Damon，“但你长得还不错，而且后来我还要回来了。我们两消啦。”  
两个人谈了不少，比如喜欢的音乐和球队，哪家酒馆的酒好喝，还有Liam的哥哥Noel。Damon觉得今晚他俩聊的这些要是能卖给娱乐记者，那他能赚不少钱，至少吃喝是不愁了。  
离开酒馆时已经是凌晨了，Liam醉的不成样子，整个人都瘫在Damon身上，嘟囔着“我还能喝你他妈放开我”“Damon你好可爱”之类的胡话，两个人互相搀扶着站在马路边缘打车。  
车等了半小时没等到，但Liam又差点和别人打起来，Damon想以后要是还有机会能被Liam约去喝酒，千万不要去球迷常去的那几个。Damon一边搂着想冲上去骂骂咧咧的Liam，一边跟对方道歉，虽然这根本不是他的错。

“Damon你干什么...一直拦着我啊，那蠢货就是欠揍...”Liam靠在Damon身上。  
“我不想让你再去蹲局子了，我想听你唱歌。”  
"..."Liam沉默了回，给Damon唱了他最喜欢的《Live Forever》。

Damon最后把Liam送回了酒店，有人把Liam接走，Damon就看着Liam的身影离他越来越远。我也该回到自己的生活了，他想。今晚就像是一场梦，他想起曾经给妹妹读的睡前故事了，像是仙德瑞拉那样的梦幻，但一到十二点又回到现实，梦境破碎。  
他把这段经历记在心里，没有告诉过任何人。他曾经和那个叫Liam Gallagher的摇滚明星因为一个吻产生联系，这些就足够了。  
Liam远比他想象的要自由要真实。

End.

结束巡演后，Liam又联系了Damon。他们又见面了。


End file.
